


Wizard101 characters x reader

by weeb101



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, I don’t tag a lot because I hate tagging, Oneshot, readerinsert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb101/pseuds/weeb101
Summary: Just as the title said, please read the rules before you start requesting. Thanks for reading!





	1. Request Rules

I’m really nervous about posting this because I never post at ao3 before, but whatever.

Just as the summary says, please read the rules before you start requesting because if you break one of the rules, then I won’t accept your request.

1\. I don’t do characters x ocs, only reader because for some reason I suck at writing them.

2\. I also don’t write smut because of the same reason as above, I suck at writing them and it’s embarrassing to write a them as well.

3\. Also, I can only write male characters x female reader and female characters x female reader. I can’t write male x male or female x male because I suck at writing them. I’m pretty bad at writing female x female too, but it’s pretty decent compared to writing a male x male or female x male. So if you request female x female, then it will take a long time for me to write them or I’ll just give up if I have a hard time writing them.

4\. You can only request up to two oneshots at the time because it will be overwhelming for me to write many oneshots just for one person.

5\. I also don’t write request in orders. This means if you requested earlier and I write a oneshot for someone who requested after you, please don’t be mad.

6\. This isn’t a rule, but it would be nice if someone offer to beta read my story. This reason for this is because I don’t really feel confident in my writing and I really want to improve. So it would be nice if someone offers to edit my oneshots.

One more thing, I will try my best to post once or maybe twice a week if school isn’t biting me in the ass. 

Well, that’s about it, if you have any questions, then please comment and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Have fun requesting!


	2. Bat x depressed reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you know that this oneshot is a little different from the original storyline. This takes place after Emperya Part 1 and here Mellori ends up being kidnapped again by Rat and Scorpion and the Bat doesn’t betray us in the end. 
> 
> Also, please excuse my bad writing, I’m only an amateur so please forgive me. One last thing, there’s probably many spelling and grammar errors in this chapter so please let me know if you find any so I can fix it, thank you.

(Y/N) (L/N) wanted to go home. Back to Earh where she belong. Where she could enjoy life without bearing a big responblity. Where no one sees her as the villain. Where she could be happy, but she could only dream.

Here she was sitting at the edge of the floating island looking at the gloomy cloud. What would life be like if she wasn’t the chosen one? Would it be any better? She would never know.

Her job was the protect the spiral and she failed. She as supposed to save Mellori before Grandfather Spider used her powers to breaks the chain and she failed, again.

After defeating Medulla, (Y/N) attempted to break Mellori from her prison cell, but suddenly Rat and Scorpion appeared from the shadow knocking her and her allies out. The next thing she knew, Mellori was gone.

Tears appeared at the corner of her eyes as she trembled. She failed her mission and now the Spiral is gone for sure. 

She continued to gaze at the dreary sky and then looked down. (Y/N) was very tempted to jump off the edge. She continued to look down as she clenched and unclenched her fist. Should she jump? No, that would be cowardly. Not to mention the thought of dying scared her, but everyone was going to die anyways so there was no point of continuing to live, but maybe-

(Y/N) felt a tap on her shoulder and she flinched. She looked at her side and saw Bat sitting down next to her. 

He crossed her arms and gave her a side glance, “What’s wrong kid? You don’t seem to be yourself,” 

She shook her head and mumbled, “I’m fine,”

Bat closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, “Look kid, I know today was been a rough day for all of us, but tomorrow will be better, I promise,”

“I won’t live to see tomorrow,” She said quietly.

His eyes widened, “If you’re planning to kill yourself then don’t, it’s not worth it,”

“We’re all going to die anyways so they’re no point in trying,”

He rubbed his head in irritation, “Look, you need to stop being so pessimistic, it’s not good for you-

“ITS NOT THAT EASY!” She snapped.

Bat flinched a bit. He was usually the type of guy who never shows his emotion, but something about her outburst made him seem off.

(Y/N) lowered her voice and spoke softely. “It’s not that easy. Being sent here at the age of 12 and being forced to save the spiral. All the burdens were on me. If I didn’t do as the others says and save the spiral, then it’ll be my fault. I tried to endure the pain, but I have my limits. When I relased Grandfather Spider from his prison, everyone started pointing fingers me. It became worse when they found out I learned shadow magic. Now everyone sees me as the villain,”

Tears streamed down her face, “I was only a child,”

His eyes softened. He wasn’t the type to show sympathy and affection towards other. Especially since his father taught nothing but violence and hate.

Bat finally spoke, “No offense kid, but I don’t know why everyone sees you as the bad guy, you seem like a great person. Who thinks of you like that?”

She pierced her nails through the palms of her hands, “Grandmother Raven. She thinks I’m the villain for releasing Grandfather Spider from his prison. I mean, I didn’t know that he was bad person, I just thought that he could help me defeat Morganthe and save the spiral, but no I guess I was wrong. I know what I did was wrong, but I did a lot of things in her favor and in return she gave me a punch in the face,”

Bat scoffed, “Wow, Grandmother Raven sounds like one terrible person. Sometimes I think Spider’s actions is justified thanks to her,”

“Yet you’re here helping us. Why is that?”

“I usually wouldn’t tell others about myself, but it would be unfair for me to say no to you since you told your story to me. I will tell mine as well,”

Bat turned his face away from (Y/N) and dabbed his eyes as if he’s about to cry, “I used to be like my father and brothers, always hateful towards the spiral and the people who dwells there. I used to do everything for Spider, I wanted to gain his love and affection as I had no one else. Then I found out how Spider treated my brothers after they failed to stop you, he discarded them as if they’re nothing. Then I realized that I was just tool, a tool to help him destroy the Spiral,” 

“I feel the same way Bat. I am merely a tool to protect the spiral. Now I’m just discarded as if I’m nothing,”

Bat smiled to himself, “ I guess we have a lot more in common than we thought,”

“Yea,”

Bat scooter further next to (Y/N). He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to an awkward hug.

A tint of blush appeared on her cheeks, “Why are you hugging me?” She muffled in his chest.

“Uhh,” Bat blushed. “I hugged you just to make you feel better. Don’t get the wrong idea kid,”

“I won’t,” 

“Good,” he pulled back from the hug. Bat looked at her and saw a few tears on her face, “You’re still crying,”

“I’m sorry. I just don’t know if we can save the spiral. Your brothers captured Mellori and we don’t know where they are,”

Bat slapped her shoulder and she squeaked, “I used to feel that way when Medulla captured Mellori until I met you. I was used to working alone but I realized that everyone needs a helping hand, let me help you,”

(Y/N) bit her lip, “ I don’t know,”

“Just to make you feel better, my brothers are probably on the other side of Emperya preparing Mellori to break the other chain. So we’re not that far behind,”

“That makes sense,”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Yea, thank you Bat,” She gave him her cutest smile.

Bat rubbed the back of head and chuckled, “Don’t mention it kid,”

He grabbed her one of her arm and pulled her up, “Come on, the others are probably waiting for us,”

“Ok,”

They walked side to side and approached Sparck, Pork, and Beans who were near the ship.

As they approached them, Pork flashes them a sly smile, “Well, look what we have here! The lovebird has finally decided to show up,”

Bat clicked his tounge and frowned, “Lovebirds? What are you implying pig?”

Pork fake coughed, “Ahem, I mean it’s not like that it’s obvious that you both like you eachother, ahem,”

(Y/N)’s face turned red as a tomato, “We dont like eachother! What makes you say that?”

“Beans! You tell them,” 

Beans scowled, “Darn it James, I’m a doctor, not a matchmaker,”

He turned to Sparck, “Sparck, you tell them,”

“Yes captain,” He looked at Bat and (Y/N) with a small smile. Strange, he never smiled before. “While walking around the Aerial Shore speculating what happened today, I noticed (Y/N) was sitting at the edge of the Island. I was concerned for her as I thought she might do something perilous. I notified the others about the situation and we wanted to approached her, but Bat was already there and we concluded that we should watch and observe,”

‘Shit,’ (Y/N) thought.

Pork’s smirk widened, “And what did you notice Mr. Sparck,”

“Pig I’m warning you-“

Sparck cuts him off, “While we observe you both, we noticed that Bat was giving signs that he might be fond of (Y/N). Blushing, fidgeting, rubbing the back of the hand, and your pupils were dilated as well. We also saw you hugging her,”

“I only hugged her to make her feel better,”

“Action speaks louder than words,” Pork looked at (Y/N) and winked, “Applies to you as well Ms. (L/N),”

“WE DON’T LIKE EACHOTHER!” They both screamed.

“Just kiss and make up already,” Beans smacked his head and groaned. 

“We don’t have time to kiss and make up, we have a spiral to save-“

Pork placed a hand in front of Bat to silence him, “Woah, woah wait up. Are you implying that you both would kiss and make up if you guys had the time?”

He growled and covered his red face, “Don’t put words in my mouth. I didn’t mean that,”

“Sure you didn’t,” Pork said sarcastically.

“Shut up pig,”


	3. Seven Minutes of Heaven Dyvim Whiteheart x reader

The savior of spiral has saved the day again. After resolving the conflict between Grandfather Spider and Grandmother Raven, the Spiral was finally at peace. She didn’t know how she done it, but she some how mangaged to convince the two divine beings to make a bargain. Grandmother Raven offered to give Spider his heart back, but he in return he has to use the heart for the good of the spiral and to not destroy it. (Y/N) was hesitant about this bargain as she was afraid that removing the heart from the paradox chain would destroy the spiral, but it didn’t when it fell into the hands of Spider. It turns out that removing the heart itself would not destroy the spiral, but if it fell into the hands of a Spider, then he would have the power to destroy it instantly.

After the impossible has happened, everyone could now live in peace and harmony. Of course there are many damage left behind that needs to be fixed, but that’s for later. Now, as a way to celebrate what has happened, Merle Ambrose invited everyone from around the Spiral from allies to foes to join a party at Wizard City.

After sending out the invitation, Merle Ambrose and the staffs of Ravenwood helped prepare for the party by adding decoration around the Common and the party room where the guests will play games such as Seven Minutes of Heaven. After they were done decorating, it was already night time, the same time the party starts.

One by one, all of the guest arrives, some excited for the party and some who were dragged here against their own will. The savior of the Spiral herself didn’t want to come here either, but she didn’t wanted to be left out celebrating what she accomplished, saving the spiral again.

Soon the party started and everyone was enjoying themselves, well most of them. The savior of the spiral was standing in the dark corner of the Common gazing at the fireworks blaring the sky. She could go out there and mingle with others, but that will draw too much attention to herself. (Y/N) already has enough negative attention from her enemies who couldn’t get over the quarrel between them and her. For instance, all of Spider’s children except for Bat were not pleased to here about the bargain between Raven and their father. It’s true that Spider got what he wanted, but his children still thought it wasn’t enough and wanted to make the Spiral pay for what they have done to them and their father, especially (Y/N). Unfortunately for them, they couldn’t do anything about it.

After many hours of hell of standing in the corner by herself and receiving death stares from her enemies, Headmaster Ambrose finally asked the guests to meet at the Ice Tower where they will play a game called Seven Minutes of Heaven.

(Y/N) was happy and at the same time baffled at the news. How could all of the guests meet in the Ice Tower? There aren’t enough space! To her surprise, when she went inside, the tower was bigger than she remembered it to be. She asked Lydia Greyrose about the sudden change in the size and she said that she expanded the room size for the party and will return to their original size by tomorrow morning.

When the guests arrived in the Ice Tower, Ambrose asked the guest to form a big circle around the room. Once they did, he placed himself on the center of the circle holding a hat full of small pieces of papers. He handed each of them one and asked them to write their name on it and put it in inside the hat.

Once that was done, Ambrose raised his staff as a sign for everyone to quiet down. When they were done talking, Ambrose cleared his throat and began speaking,  
“First off, before I start explaining the rules of the game we are about to play, I would like to start off by thanking everyone for attending this party. I know this week has been hectic for everyone, but thanks to your preservernce and courage, we prevailed even in the darkest time. Especially thank you (Y/N), for leaving your home at Earth at a young age to save the spiral and still continue to protect our home till this very day. Thank you,”

After Ambrose made his speech, the guests gave (Y/N) a round of applauses. (Y/N) embarrassed by this, placed both hands on her cheeks to hide her blush. Ambrose tapped his staff again and the crowd went silent again.

Ambrose for the next five minutes began explaining the rules of Seven Minutes of Heaven. In this game, a person will pick a piece a paper out of the hat and the person whose name is on the paper will be go inside a dark closet with the other person for seven minutes. During the seven minutes, the two people could sit there and do nothing or make this game interesting and do intimate things like kissing and making out.

After explaining the game, Ambrose mangaged to pick up the hat from the ground without snapping his back and asked the crowd, “Would anyone volunteer to go first?”

Instantly, many hands shot in the air as they said in unison, “PICK ME!” 

Ambrose’s eyes scanned the crowed deciding who to chose until it landed on (Y/N) with her arms crossed and her eyes on the ground. She clearly wasn’t enjoying herself and this party was decicated to her! To make this party more interesting for her, Ambrose chose the unwilling volunteer.

“(Y/N), why don’t you go first?”

Her eyes shot up to meet with Ambrose’s and she pointed at herself, “Me? Why do I have to go first? I didn’t even raise my hand!”

“Now, now, (Y/N), no need to be pessimistic. This world is full of endless possibilities. Who knows, maybe today you will meet The One,” 

“But I-“ She was cut off by Ambrose shoving the hat near her face, “Please, for your sake, just pick a name,”

(Y/N) sighed and mumbled, “Okay,” 

She looked away and shoved her hand inside the hat and grabbed the first piece of paper her hand latched on. She pulled it out of the hat and unfolded the paper. The name written on the piece of paper was.... 

To be continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose name is written on the piece of paper? You guys decide! Just comment down below which person you want to get stuck in a closet with. Though I just wanted to let you know that the first seven minutes of Heaven oneshot I want to write about is Dyvim Whiteheart since a person has already requested a oneshot of him and I didn’t write one after they requested for two months. I am sorry for not updating for a while and I hope you guys could forgive me.


End file.
